


The Child's Protector

by OhanaHoku



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adorable Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Adorable Gwen, Adorable Merlin (Merlin), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Pendragon Lives (Merlin), As new chapters are uploaded, Epic Friendship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Gwaine Lives (Merlin), Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhanaHoku/pseuds/OhanaHoku
Summary: In a world where Morgana was defeated, Camelot rejoices at the expected birth of Arthur and Gwen's child. But Camelot is not as safe as they think and Merlin may not be able to save them this time around.
Relationships: Gaius & Merlin (Merlin), Gwen & Merlin (Merlin), Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 60





	1. A Peaceful Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nebula5030](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebula5030/gifts).



> This story has been rolling around in the back of my mind for the LONGEST time, so I decided to write the first chapter today as I was feeling particularly inspired. This is just a simple beginning to what I hope will become an epic story. I have high hopes for this one! This fic is gifted to Nebula5030 for the amazing comments they've left on so many of my Merlin stories. Your comments always make my day, and I love reading them! Thank you for your continued support! <3
> 
> No triggers for this chapter, but in coming chapters, I'll probably bump the rating up.

Merlin breezed into the room, a basket of laundry in hand. “Morning! Arthur, don’t forget you’ve got a council meeting in an hour. Sir Frederick is hoping to talk to you about the provisions for the outer towns after-”

Arthur, standing at the window, glanced back at his servant as he cut off suddenly, raising an eyebrow at him when he saw Merlin staring at his wife in shock as if he’d only just noticed she was there. “Something wrong, Merlin?” He asked, a smirk growing on his face as he turned around and leaned against the wall. “I think you’d be used to my wife sharing the same bed as me by now.”

Gwen laughed, but Merlin didn’t answer, his face only morphing into a grin as he continued to stare at the queen.

Arthur shook his head and strode forward, slinging an arm around Merlin’s shoulders. “You know, normally, Merlin, I’d be rather angry to catch my servant gaping at my wife. Normally, I’d put you in the stocks to get acquainted with some rotten vegetables.”

That snapped Merlin out of it as the servant began to protest, only to be cut off by the king.

“But, luckily for you, Gwen is so beautiful that I’ll overlook your lack of judgement just this once,” Arthur said, winking at his wife as she laughed and her cheeks darkened slightly.

“Arthur, really. Merlin, don’t pay attention to him. You can look all you want.” She assured him, just to see Arthur’s face as she and her best friend laughed at his expense.

The king shook his head fondly at the two of them and perched on the edge of the bed, pulling his wife to him. He smiled and set his chin on top of her head as she leaned back against his chest.

They watched together as Merlin set the basket on the chest at the end of the bed. “Well, you do look especially radiant today, Gwen.” He said, his voice taking on a soft and almost reverent tone.

Arthur narrowed his eyes a little at Merlin. “Are you trying to seduce my wife, Merlin?”

Merlin merely grinned at his king, easily recognizing the mock hostility. “Of course not, Sire.” He went to work, straightening things up in the royal chambers, humming a merry tune all the while as the couple watched him. He set the poker down once he’d tended to the fire and turned to them. “I’ll see you at council, Sire.” He said, bowing, that dimpled grin still on his face.

Gwen hummed as he left. “He certainly was in a good mood today.”

“He has good reason to be,” Arthur stated, squeezing her around the waist. “With Morgana finally defeated, everyone in Camelot has reason to be happy.” He said, kissing her temple.

Gwen closed her eyes and smiled, leaning into his loving touch. “It seems almost too good to be true.” She murmured, turning in his arms to look up at him. “Sometimes, I wonder if this is all just a dream. With everything that’s happened... It’s a wonder we survived.” She said, reaching up to stroke his cheek lightly.

Arthur reached up and grabbed her hand, kissing her knuckles tenderly. “But we did. This is real, Gwen. We’re finally free of magic’s hold.” He murmured, kissing her forehead. He gathered her closer and sighed softly, his cheek resting against her hair. “I just wish my father could have been here to see it.” He said wistfully.

Gwen shifted again, getting onto her knees as she looked up at him, cupping his cheeks. “He would be so proud of you, Arthur. Just as I am.” She whispered, leaning up to kiss his forehead. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. “So proud.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gaius startled as Merlin burst into the physician’s chambers, nearly dropping the vial he was holding. “Merlin! What have I told you about-”

“A BABY!” Merlin exclaimed, his arms outstretched and a manic grin on his face. “Gaius, Gwen is pregnant!”

The physician stared at him, a slightly confused look on his face. “A baby? I haven’t heard of this. Has she been ill in the morning?”

Merlin laughed and shook his head. “No. No, she doesn’t even know yet.” He said, coming further into the room. “But I can feel it, Gaius. The tiniest little spark of life inside her.” He told him as he perched himself on a bench.

Gaius chuckled as the warlock stared off into space with an awed look on his face. “One would think the ban on magic had been lifted by that look on your face, Merlin.”

Merlin looked over at him and smiled. “Magic will have it’s time once again, Gaius. Morgana is gone. Camelot is safe. The Druids are allowed peaceful refuge in Camelot. And Gwen is going to have a baby. Gaius, things are finally going in the right direction for Camelot and Arthur. Maybe this is a good sign. Maybe magic is finally going to be accepted soon. Maybe the time for me to tell Arthur is going to be here sooner than I think.”

Gaius smiled and set the vial down. He came around the table and sat down next to Merlin. “I’m sure you will find the right time to tell him, Merlin. But in the meantime, you must be careful. You can’t go around telling people that the queen is pregnant, or people will be suspicious if you know before even she does.”

“I know that, Gaius. I’m not an idiot.”

An eyebrow rose in response to that, making Merlin smile goodnaturedly and shake his head. “I’ll be careful.” He promised.

Gaius chuckled and put an arm around him in a fatherly hug. “That’s all I ask, my boy.” He said as Merlin leaned into the embrace with a grin.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

But little did those in Camelot know that people lurked in the shadows of Morgana’s defeat, waiting for the right time to strike against the peaceful kingdom. Even as Merlin went about his chores for the day with a cheerful whistle, whispers were being exchanged in dark rooms, malicious plots forming, and wicked grins gleaming in the low firelight.

It was only a matter of time before Camelot was once again under attack, and this time, not even Emrys could save them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count - 1058. I hope you enjoyed this! I have so much planned for this story, honestly, I just can't wait to write it! I already have a name and gender picked out for the baby, but I'd love to hear your speculations on what they'll be down in the comments! I hope you all have a wonderful day! And if you haven't already, feel free to check out my [tumblr](https://ohanahoku-ao3.tumblr.com/) :D


	2. Morning Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin plays referee for the royal couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, yay! No trigger warnings for this one. Thank you all for the kudos and comments on the last chapter, I hope you enjoy this one as well! Really, it's pure fluff, so enjoy the fluffiness!

“-perfectly fine! I don’t want to hear another word about it!” Gwen shouted.

Merlin paused awkwardly in the doorway of the royal chambers, one hand balancing a tray of food and the other still on the door handle. “Did I come at a bad time?”

The two turned to look at him from where they were sat on the bed, Arthur straightening suddenly. “Merlin! Perhaps you can help us settle this. Come in and put that tray down, we’ve no need of it right now.”

“Arthur!” Gwen looked between Arthur and the servant. “No. No, this is not a matter Merlin needs to get involved in.” She insisted, standing up indignantly before she winced and placed a hand to her stomach.

Arthur stood next to her, placing one hand at her back and the other at her elbow. “See? This is why Merlin should be involved.” He told her, guiding her back down. “Look, Merlin works with Gaius, so he can help. If he says that you’re fine, then I’ll let it go, but if he thinks something is wrong, then you’re going to see Gaius. Does that sound fair?”

Merlin set the tray down quietly on the table as he watched the couple, waiting patiently for the two to come to an agreement.

Gwen hesitated for a few seconds longer before giving in as the smell from the sausage Merlin had brought in made her stomach churn. “Alright. But I’m telling you, I’m fine.”

Seeing that Arthur was about to retort that she wasn’t, Merlin stepped in before the two could argue about it. “Well, why don’t you tell me what I’m supposed to be helping with?” He suggested as he pulled a chair closer to the bed and sat down, leaning forward intently with his elbows on his knees.

Arthur opened his mouth, but Gwen beat him to punch as she spoke first. “It’s nothing, really, Merlin. I have a bit of a stomachache, and Arthur is just being overprotective.”

“Overprotective?” Arthur asked, turning to face his wife more. “Overprotective? This is the fourth time this week, Gwen, that you’ve been feeling ill. What if something is wrong?” He asked, running a hand through his hair. “Gwen. I- I can’t lose you again.”

“Arthur…” Gwen’s face softened as she grabbed Arthur’s hand, squeezing it reassuringly. “You won’t lose me.” She whispered, leaning up to kiss him gently.

The king leaned into it for a moment, squeezing her hand back tightly before pulling away some as Merlin cleared his throat.

A bit embarrassed, the two turned back to the servant, who was smiling softly at them. “Now, why don’t you tell me how you’ve been feeling, Gwen?”

The queen sighed, brushing a stray hair back. “It hasn’t been that bad. Just a few stomach aches. Always in the morning, and I’m better by midafternoon, so I didn’t see any reason to visit Gaius.”

Merlin fought to keep a smile off his face, pressing his mouth to his clasped hands in feigned thought. “Have you thrown up at all?”

Gwen cringed a little in disgust. “A few times.” She admitted, glancing at Arthur and looking away at his frown.

Merlin nodded, bringing his hands down. “Gwen, have- uh,” He cleared his throat, blushing a little. “Have you noticed any irregularity in your… um, cycle?” He asked, tilting his head some and pressing his lips together.

Arthur’s brow came together, and Gwen gasped softly, a hand coming up to her mouth. “My cycle was due to start a couple days ago, and I haven’t gotten it yet… I didn’t… Merlin, do you think-” She laughed, placing a hand on her stomach.

A grin started to form on Merlin’s face. “I think it’s a good possibility, my lady.”

Gwen laughed again, tears coming to her eyes. “Pregnant. I might be pregnant.” She turned to Arthur and giggled at the look on his face, his eyes wide and startled as a deer.

The king blinked as Gwen grabbed his hand, his other coming up to rest on her stomach. “You’re really… Merlin?” He asked, turning his head to look at his friend for confirmation.

Merlin nodded, his eyes sparkling with happiness as he grinned. “I think so. Of course, there are some tests that Gaius can do to confirm it, but I doubt they’ll prove me wrong.”

Arthur started to smile then, the news sinking in as he laughed and shot forward to wrap Gwen in his arms. “A baby, Gwen!” He exclaimed, pressing his lips to hers. “I love you so much.” He murmured, resting his forehead against hers.

“I love you too.” She whispered, a couple of tears slipping down her cheeks as she grinned and hugged him again, the ache in her stomach forgotten to their delight in the potential news.

Merlin smiled as he watched the two of them, a soft wistfulness in his expression that he erased as the two turned to him.

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Arthur asked, standing up and scooping Gwen into his arms. “Merlin, run ahead and tell Gaius to get what he needs ready,” Arthur ordered, pecking Gwen’s lips as she leaned her head on his shoulder and looked up at him adoringly.

The servant got up, bowing lightly to them. “Of course, Sire.”

Merlin glanced back at them as he paused at the door, his smile gaining a softer edge. He ducked his head a little and slipped out the door, walking down the corridor for a few feet before his smile grew into a grin once more, and he broke out into a run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count - 935. I had this chapter written about six days ago and I hated the way it came out, so I revamped the whole thing and I like it much better this way. Let me know what you guys think! :D
> 
> P.S. Check out my [tumblr](https://ohanahoku-ao3.tumblr.com/) :)


	3. Loose Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur believes Merlin can't keep a secret, but what about his knights?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been FOREVER since I updated this fic, and I apologize for that. However, I am very pleased with this chapter and how it came out, so I hope you enjoy it! As always, this fic is specially gifted to Nebula5030 for their amazing support of my stories! I seriously can't thank them enough for their avid reading. But, this chapter is also dedicated to mimilu_103 for their comment on my last chapter. Thank you so much for your support as well!

“The test results will be evident in three days' time, Sire. In the meantime, this potion should help with the nausea you’re experiencing, Guinivere.” Gaius said, handing the queen a small glass vial.

“Thank you, Gaius,” Arthur said, putting an arm around Gwen as she took the remedy. He looked between the physician and his apprentice. “Until we know for sure whether or not Gwen is pregnant, we should keep this just between us. I don’t want people spreading rumors that may not be true.”

“Of course, Arthur,” Gaius replied, nodding his head respectfully.

Arthur nodded back to him. “Thank you, Gaius. But you,” He said, pointing his finger at the servant who was grinning brightly, “are the one I’m talking to. Surely, even you can keep a secret for three days.”

Merlin’s grin only widened. “Of course I can, Sire. You can count on me.”

Arthur narrowed his eyes at him and sighed, turning back to Gwen. “We’re doomed.”

Merlin squawked indignantly behind him, and Arthur smiled as Gwen and Gaius started laughing.

_ Three days _ . Arthur thought, watching his wife, her face flushed with joyful excitement.  _ Just three days and we’ll know for sure. _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Merlin laughed, watching as Gwaine flopped down on the ground after his round with Arthur.

“What has gotten into that man today?” He asked with a groan, looking over at the king, who was beating Percival back as if the mammoth of a man was weaker than a newborn kitten.

Leon chuckled, watching the match. “Something certainly seems to have fired him up today.” He said, wincing in sympathy as Percival hit the ground hard, Arthur’s practice sword at his throat.

Merlin smiled, watching as Arthur helped Percival back up. Ever since their trip to Gaius, Arthur had been possibly the happiest that the servant had ever seen him.

The two came over, and Percival sat next to Leon, while Arthur laughed at seeing Gwaine on the ground. “Merlin, do see if you can do something about that, will you?” He asked before going to check on the other knights that were training.

The warlock grinned to himself before moving to squat behind Gwaine’s head, looking at him upside down.

“Merlin.” Gwaine breathed, eyes closing. “Don’t think you could get me a drink, could you?”

He grinned, reaching over to draw some water out of a bucket. Percival and Leon both smiled as Merlin hovered the ladle over their friend’s face for a moment before drinking it instead. He set it down before grabbing the bucket, glancing up at the other knights with a wink before dumping its contents unceremoniously over Gwaine’s face.

He pressed his lips together for a moment, holding back a laugh as Leon and Percival guffawed loudly, though his eyes still twinkled with amusement as Gwaine scrunched up his nose and blinked open one eye to look up at him.

“Thanks, Merlin.”

The servant finally cracked, joining the others’ laughter as Gwaine sat up and shook the water from his hair, Merlin holding up his arms to shield himself from the spray.

Leon spoke up once they’d calmed down, looking at Merlin. “Do you know why Arthur's in such a good mood today? Even with Morgana defeated, I haven’t seen him this happy in a long time.”

Merlin grinned widely, looking out at the field. “Let’s just say something may be happening soon that has him excited.”

The knights glanced at each other. “Is Arthur organizing a tournament?” Percival asked.

Merlin shook his head, placing the dipper back in the bucket. “Nothing like that. But don’t worry, you’ll find out soon.” He told them, patting Gwaine’s shoulder as he got up to follow Arthur, spending the rest of the morning dissuading Arthur from challenging the new squires to a duel.

None of them new to the sword would last longer than five seconds with Arthur and the mood he was in that day. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After the brutal practice, Arthur invited the knights to the tavern that night as his treat. So Merlin found himself sitting with the four men at a table in the tavern’s private backroom, a tankard of mead in his hand.

Gwaine grinned, chugging his drink down. “Ahh, a toast!” He said, raising his empty cup as the other knights laughed.

“Toasts are traditionally done before your drink is gone.” Percival teased, though he raised his drink with Gwaine.

“Then let’s start a new tradition,” Leon said, drinking his mead down to Gwaine’s delighted cheers before raising his tankard as well.

Arthur and Merlin glanced at each other, amused, and raised their drinks with the others. “So, what are we toasting?” The king asked, making the three knights grin.

“The news of your child, of course!” Gwaine exclaimed, making Arthur choke on his drink, the royal spluttering and wiping at his chin as mead dripped onto his shirt.

“Merlin!” Arthur shouted before reigning in his volume. “You total buffoon! I told you not to tell anyone!”

The servant’s eyes went wide. “I didn’t! I swear, Arthur, I told no one!”

Arthur stared at him for a moment before turning to Gwaine. “Who told you about this?” He demanded, setting down his tankard.

The knight blinked before turning and pointing at Percival. “Percy told me.”

The muscular man blinked and pointed to Leon. “Well, Leon told me.”

Arthur looked at his head knight. “Leon?”

The other man’s cheeks were tinted pink, though, from embarrassment or alcohol, one couldn’t be sure. He cleared his throat sheepishly. “Guinevere told me, Sire.”

Arthur sighed, nodding, “Of course, she did.”

“May I ask, Sire, why didn’t you want anyone to know?” Leon asked.

“Yeah, good news like that deserves to be told,” Gwaine said, leaning back with a fresh mug of mead from the supply left to them by the barmaid.

Arthur smiled, taking a sip of his mead. “We don’t know for sure yet if Gwen is pregnant. Gaius is running some tests, but we didn’t want to excite anyone until we were certain.”

The knights nodded, and Percival spoke up. “We’ll keep it between us, Sire.”

The king laughed at that, placing a hand on Merlin’s shoulder. “I don’t know about that. Merlin here was actually the only one who was able to keep it a secret.”

Merlin grinned, “See, Arthur? I told you you could count on me.” He said, eyes dancing.

He chuckled, patting his shoulder. “So you did, old friend. In fact, I think you deserve another drink.” He said, placing another mug in front of him.

The servant blinked between the new tankard and his still-filled one. It would be another night of trying not to drink too much in front of Arthur, but still, Merlin grinned up at Arthur and raised his mug. “To the coming royal child!”

Their tankards clashed together, mead spilling over the edges. “To the royal child!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count - 1144. This chapter was originally something different, as I was going to start adding in some angst amid the fluff. However, the idea for this came to mind, and I decided everyone could handle one more dose of pure fluff before I start shaking things up! So stay tuned for angst in the next chapter. ;D Let me know what you guys think! Comments are what I live and breathe on, so any suggestions, theories, or hopes for this story are very appreciated!
> 
> Also, check out my [tumblr](https://ohanahoku-ao3.tumblr.com/) where I'm posting fanfiction recommendations between updates!
> 
> Just a side note: I adore Gwaine and Merlin's friendship, so if you know any good fics about that, please recommend them to me!


	4. On the Third Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pregnancy test results are in!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, it's been a while, hasn't it? But here I am with another, albeit short chapter! Also, I meant to start shaking things up, but this chapter just turned into more fluff instead, so have fun indulging in that a little longer. ;D This chapter is dedicated to genuinefish for their encouraging comment on my last chapter, and, of course, Nebula5030 to whom this fic is gifted to. Hope you guys enjoy this one! <3

Three days later, Gwen sat Arthur down and took his hands in hers. “Arthur-” She started, looking up at him, the first hints of tears in her eyes as she paused and ducked her head. She let out a soft laugh and sniffled slightly before looking up again, tears already trailing down her cheeks. “Arthur, we’re going to have a baby.”

His hands tightened around hers as his mouth fell open, the king letting out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. “We are?”

“We are.” She nodded as an excited and incredulous smile blossomed on her face. She couldn’t quite believe it herself.

“We are.” Arthur echoed, an overjoyed grin blooming on his own face. “We are!” He surged forward, crashing their lips together, hard and eager before he softened it to something tender and loving.

They pulled apart, both breathless, both flushed with happiness, and both of them smiling too much to manage another kiss.

And as those smiles melted away into fond nuzzles and soulful gazing, the king murmured soft words. “I love you.”

His arm wrapped around her. And his hand pressed lightly against her stomach, the queen answered in a whisper. “And I you, Arthur.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That afternoon, Merlin received a summons to the king’s chambers. Anticipation had his steps light and carefree as he walked the halls of the castle. He knew why he had been summoned, of course, but that didn’t deter the overwhelming joy he felt. It was the third day, so the tests were complete. Gwen must have told Arthur, and now he’d most likely be tasked to gather the others for an announcement.

If the tests had been accurate. Merlin knew that there was a chance the seeds wouldn’t work, though Gaius said that they were accurate nearly three-fourths of the time.

When Merlin entered the room, the king and queen were waiting for him, both unable to keep the excited smiles off their faces.

“Merlin, please, come sit down,” Gwen said, taking his hand and leading him to a chair by the fireplace. She and Arthur sat down other two chairs set up, tangling their hands together and exchanging smiles with each other before looking at Merlin, who was watching them fondly. “We have good news, Merlin.” The queen stated. “And as both Arthur’s closest friend and mine, we wanted you to be the very first to know.”

She glanced at her husband, who was nearly vibrating with excitement, and laughed softly, squeezing his hands. “Go on.” She said, inclining her head slightly in Merlin’s direction, smiling as Arthur grinned at the servant.

“Merlin, it’s official,” Arthur said, happiness shining in his eyes. “We’re going to have a baby!”

With that, Merlin finally let loose the grin he’d been holding back. “Congratulations!” He exclaimed delightedly. He practically jumped out of his seat to pull Gwen into a hug, turning to pull Arthur into it as well. “I’m so happy for both of you.” He told them once they all sat back down. He leaned forward eagerly then. “Which is it? A boy or a girl?” He asked, eyes sparkling with cheerful curiosity.

Gwen laughed, reaching up to wipe away the joyous tears. “Too close to tell.” She answered. “But it doesn’t matter. We’ll love them no matter what they are.” She said, placing a hand on her stomach as she giggled softly. “I can still hardly believe it.”

“Neither can I,” Arthur murmured, staring at his wife as if she’d hung the stars and moon themselves. He moved to put an arm around her, letting her head come to rest against his shoulder. He kissed her head before addressing Merlin. “We want to tell the others before we announce it to the public, so don’t tell anyone.”

The servant nodded, still smiling. “You can count on me, Arthur.” He said, an echo of the words he spoke just a few days previous.

But this time, instead of dismissing the sentiment, Arthur smiled and nodded slightly. “I know I can.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Not half an hour later, Merlin came into the physician’s chambers and sat down across the table from Gaius, who peered at him over a large tome. “Yes, Merlin? What is it?”

Merlin closed his eyes at the question and took a deep breath before lifting his head to look at him. “It’s time, Gaius. I’m going to tell Arthur about my magic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count - 733. Ah, they're just so happy... for now... XD I had two ideas on how to handle this chapter, and this was the one I went with. But I might get around to writing a one shot of my alternate idea sometime. We'll see. For now, the next chapter will be a conversation between Gaius and Merlin, some short scenes of the knights being told the good news, and (possibly) the conversation between Arthur and Merlin. Wonder how that will go. O.o
> 
> Meanwhile, I post fanfic recommendations on my [tumblr](https://ohanahoku-ao3.tumblr.com/) as well as a lot of Merlin content, some original posts and reblogs of posts I like. So check that out if you'd like some extra reading material or more Merlin in your life. \\(^.^)/


End file.
